Visiting Tips
Return to ➽ ➽ Helpful Info ''' ---- ♥ ♥ ♥ Charm Farm is challenging. You will need a lot of Resources & Items that are nearly impossible to get on your own. We have a strategy that requires nothing more than Neighbor cooperation! This strategy works so well, the vast majority of Charm Farm Players use it. Fortunately, It's very easy to learn and I will lay it out for you in a few simple steps. ---- '''The concept is simple - We share! You get your resources from me & I get my resources from you! Our goal is to have a pool of shared resources! ---- Here is how it works: 1) Be a Resource Angel *A Resource Angel is someone who tries to keep some of their resource buildings full and ready to be harvested so that Neighbors who visit can "pillage" resources from them. ---- Pillage: to gather resources from your Neighbors Buildings ---- 2) When you visit Neighbors, you have 2 choices: Pillage or Help ' *If you are going to '"Pillage" - Always start with a Resource Building as your 1st click since that is where your Neighbor will see your avatar and they can decide if they want to allow or decline your visit. Remember: If your visit is declined, you still get whatever dropped during your visit. "Decline" has no effect on the visitor. *If you are going to "Help" - Use all 5 clicks to help your Neighbor. *Here is a list of things that are considered "Help" ::# Clicking on a Building with a "Help Required" or "Billboard" sign next to it. ::# Clicking on items requested on the group Help thread ::# Feeding Animals & Dragons ::# Selling at the Market ::# Houses & Mana Sources aren't particularly helpful but they are neutral clicks if you have no other options ---- Important: If you help someone who has a sign next to a Resource Building, you should use the rest of your clicks on "Help" items only! ---- 3) Never mix the two! Either Pillage or Help but do not "Mix Clicks" ''' *If you feed an Animal and then click a Resource Building your Neighbor will then have to refill the building, using a lot of materials and shmoo hours to make it ready for other Neighbors to get resources from. This is why you will often see Billboards that ask you: "Do not Mix Clicks" ---- '''Remember: This strategy only works if we help each other keep Resource Buildings filled by clicking those 1st when we pillage! ---- *Here is a handy picture to show you which Buildings are considered "Resource Buildings" - please feel free to save it to your computer or share it with others. *Large Library - Always drops Knowledge *Library - Randomly drops Knowledge (Rare) *Lumber Mill - Always drops Plank *Large Lumber Mill - Always drops Plank - (Used to drop Poles - they were recently removed from the game) *Brewery - Randomly drops Firewater *Hall - Randomly drops Measuring Tools *Mine - Randomly drops Nuggets *Large Mine - Randomly drops Nuggets *Paper Workshop - Randomly drops Paper *Jeweler's House - Randomly drops Gemstones (Rare) *Woodlot - Always drops +1 Lumber *Large Woodlot - Always drops +1 Lumber *Bully Nursery - Always drops +1 Bully *Pigfly Nursery - Always drops +1 Pigfly *'NOTE: Any level Mine, at home or neighbors, can drop Nuggets' More= Click the tab with your language! |-|Français= |-|Español= |-|Nederlandse= |-|Português= |-|Deutsche= Category:Helpful Info